in and out of love
by hobicidal
Summary: because she had fallen for his cherry coloured hair and his sharp stalk-green eyes along with his berry flavoured deodorant. Uncommon ships : SF-A2 Miki, VY2 Yuuma — five drabbles, all under 500 words each.
1. kind of but not

**drabble collection again uvu  
**

**all under 500 words**

* * *

**miki**

SF-A2 Miki was a very quiet girl, sixteen, not many friends.

She was shunned for that _weird_ name of hers, by girls because of her quiet front around others, supposedly the _'shy act'_ she puts up, not acknowledged to by males.

Just, simply and_ blissfully_ alone.

But then there was him.

Tall, stoic and quiet. Like her.

But he was apparently so _interesting_ with that _cool_ family name and his silence was so _mysterious._

Huh.

And Miki hated him with a burning passion that melted the thick snow upon her heart.

Why is _he_ so _loved_? What's so _good_ about him? Why is _he_ the one to be basked in all this _attention_ when they are both the _same_?

Why is she so, so _alone_?

And there he was, just walking with that stupidly, emotionless face followed by a crowd of chattering girls and next to classmates with their arms around his shoulders.

A few people started leaving at the sight of an ahoge-bearing girl who was looking at the midterm scores on the announcement board.

But he kept walking forward.

**yuuma**

The pink-haired boy slipped past the small crowd of people to catch a glimpse of his name on the board, his shoulder bumping into another a bit more brutally than the others.

He blinked, seeing that his chest was now pressed up against a _girl'_s shoulder, a girl that refused to look at him.

_What. Was this._

Fine, he knew he wasn't some hotshot, but having the female species constantly pestering him was causing him to adapt to the change, he was grateful for her reaction, but _confused_.

The girl finally looked over at him.

"S-sorry." he murmured ever so softly.

The girl's eyes widened slightly, probably at the faint tint of pink on his cheek.

**miki**

Cherries. He smelt so faintly of that delicious fruit. Like barely ripe cherries dipped in rain water. A fresh, crisp smell.

So this was the famous 'Yuuma-kun' up close huh, he looked somewhat different, she had never seen him much before, so he never really paid attention.

But his eyes, sharp and stalk-green like a cherry's stem along with coral-coloured hair that also had a lingering berry, fruity fragrance. His skin was almost clearer than her's, a fant dusting of light freckles on the side of his nose and ugh, his _eyes._

So goddamn green framed with cherry-coloured, long eyelashes.

And she never thought the day would come where she'd become like those stupidly shallow girls, so unknowingly falling in love with him


	2. double sided sword

Perhaps it was just her, but to Miki, VY2 Yuuma always reminded her of the word "surreal".

Everything about him was actual, though. From the slanted, almond shaped eyes, his sharp, yet rounded features to his somewhat low chortles and slight, feminine hands.

Despite her common knowledge of the male, Miki still thought of him like a living doll. Everything about him seemed double sided, she never knew which one was true.

* * *

Yuuma's voice was smooth, beautiful, yet it was somehow not.

There was an undertone to it, kind of like biscuit crumbs, patted flat with extremely thin cream on top, applied in such a way that the texture of the grainy portions could still be felt.

No matter how hard Miki listened, all she heard was a smoothly rough voice that she couldn't explain.

* * *

Then there was his facial features. Cool, handsome— all that that the girls in her class commonly mentioned.

He looked that way no matter how Miki looked at it... mostly. Just sometimes a bit more expressionless than usual.

Then there was the Yuuma that only appeared at the 9pm study sessions they had. Rumpled, moody and messy Yuuma that wasn't for the public eye. Sure, he looked attractive either way, but this Yuuma seemed a bit more.. His age. Less flower-boy, somehow more masculine in a way.

Half-lidded eyes, ruffled pink hair, a bored and sleepy gaze and heart shaped lips slightly parted, head tilted back to expose his neck, peering down as if looking down on her.

He was intimidating.

* * *

Personality was another thing. Usually quiet, a weaker presence, the occasional small laugh from him. Then there was the rare sighting of an angry Yuuma in the classes, usually accompanied by his grouchy face.

He was nothing but quiet, though. Often scowling at the people around him for being too loud when he was trying to read, lecturing whoever would listen or singing at the top of his voice when he was bored.

Sure, Yuuma wasn't always alone, but there were rare times that he himself would wander to Miki's side at his own will and talk to her at random. He would slip in while Yohio was napping back in his own classroom, and it made Miki feel notable, special.

So SF-A2 Miki decided Yuuma's case could be solved later.

* * *

**DO YOUR EYES DECEIVE ? CHOKO IS ALIVE ?/?11/!/?!/**


	3. thinking twice

The faint silhouette of two bodies pressed against each other. The taller couldn't possibly be Yuuma.. Could it? Miki was certain. They were a thing now. Kind of.

But her answer was deemed incorrect after the said person walked out of the room, eyes consumed with lust so strong that Miki thought she would melt. But those eyes were not for her.

"But I thought, but I thought you loved me."

She had failed to find the element of sadness inside her, her feelings were simply buried too deep right now, too deep.

"And I thought you — "

But before he had finished speaking, a choked sob emitted dry lips and before any other words could be said, he was gone. More specifically dragged off.

She had been endlessly trampled on, Miki had. Maybe if she'd be trampled on in an artful way, in a way that so the pain wasn't so great to morph her heart into an unconscious organ, in a way that didn't have such sharp pain, maybe then it wouldn't have been so ridiculously painful.

But the thing was, he hadn't.

She had also thought, she had thought that Yuuma and her weren't meant to be, as idiotic as it sounded. Ever since Piko had left her for somewhere, maybe even someone else, the only one left to comfort her was Yuuma, and Yuuma only. So thus, she foolishly, aimlessly and unknowingly threw out all common sense for him.

Only to find that he didn't love her back.

Of course, Yuuma and his soft hair, sensual touch and bright eyes could get better. Of course he preferred prepossessing girls with bodies that twisted one way too many and lips so full they looked like balloons. Of course he'd prefer to tangle his large hands in long, silken locks and trail his other fingers down a delicate arm over ruffling shaggy, unruly hair, flicking foreheads and trying to grip onto a flimsy hand.

Of course.

Of course. She was so naïve, to think that Yuuma would ever look at him twice, like _that_.


End file.
